barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is a Barney Clip Show that first appeared as a bonus feature on the "Welcome to Network Barney & Friends" DVD, then was released as a separate video on VHS in May 15, 2001 and DVD in September 28, 2004. Plot With help of a cinema video jukebox from Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ relive happy memories as they watch special times they shared together. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Writz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Additional Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Dorothy Gale (Britney Spears) *Toto Gale (Kevin Zegers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Kendall Brooks (DeWayne Hambrick) *Pop Wheely (James Grant) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Colors All Around (Scene taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #Down by Grandpa's Farm (Scene taken from: Barney's When You Grow Up…) #Rainbows Follow the Rain (Scene taken from: Barney in Oz) #When You Have a Ball (Scene taken from: Barney's Great Big Game) #Blue Jay Blues (Scene taken from: Welcome to Network Barney & Friends) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly (Scene taken from: Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves) #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (Scene taken from: Barney's When You Grow Up…) #Let's Play Together (Scene taken from: Barney's Great Big Game) #The Dino Dance (Scene taken from: Welcome to Network Barney & Friends) #I Love You Trivia *This is an unique home video because there are absouletly clips from three different home videos that weren't even released yet. Those then upcoming videos were You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party and Round and Round We Go. BJ and Emily both appeared in all three of those vides. It also had clips from Barney in Oz, Barney's Great Big Game and Welcome to Network Barney & Friends (which were already released). *The entire version of the Barney Theme Song was cut from this video was included on the Welcome to Network Barney & Friends DVD. *This is the second video to take place at Network Barney & Friends in Dallas, Texas. The first being "Welcome to Network Barney & Friends", the third being the "Barney Rocks!" soundtrack promo. *This is the first home video in which Kyle Nelson performs BJ who uses the costume from Barney's Dance Party. *This is the last video to be produced by Lyrick Studios. However, the next video Barney's Dino Mite Summer is the very first video to use the HiT Entertainment logo, although it is from Lyrick Studios, which means it is the very first video to be produced by HiT Entertainment. *On March 13, 2001, this video was included in the Columbia-Tristar compilation video PBS Kids Favorites Vol. 1 (along with the Dragon Tales episode "Sticky Situations/Green Thumbs", Category:Candidates for deletion